Wyrd Chronicles
by X-Mixer's Strange Library
Summary: It was a simple life for Usagi. She had her friends, her family and a bounce in her step. But all it took was a stranger in a cloak to get the girl to question her world. As strange and dangerous happenings begin to occupy her town, Usagi must step up to find the cause. But what will she have to sacrifice to succeed? Makoto x Half-Saiyan!Usagi.OOCness for sure!
1. Prologue

**A/N:I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Blast Off**

The guard looked at him like he had third ball.

In truth, there was nothing amazingly off about Hyotan himself. Short dark hair, deep black eyes, average height, reasonably muscular. Your average low class Saiyan grunt. But he had to admit that him cradling a baby in one arm might look strange.

Hell, any Saiyan, especially a male, would look strange with a swaddled infant in hand. It was rare that a parent of the warrior race would even touch their child before they were sent off to their first mission. Let alone hold them. Though this was a special occasion and as such-

"This one needs to be sent off world," Hyotan said with a straight face. "I'll take care of it myself."

The guard's surprised face was strained just a bit further, "Uhm...I don't recall any other launches scheduled for today...or this late. Let me check-"

"I _said_ its fine," the older male smirked.

Not being raised a fool, the non-Saiyan got the message. If he made the burlier man upset, neither would be smiling. His head nodded over his shoulder to the door behind him. "Go on," he approved in a tired voice. The King didn't pay him (or treat him) well enough to stand between an irritated foot soldier and the pod hangar. Not that the king ever actually paid attention to departures.

Hyotan moseyed on through the sliding door as if the sentry hadn't been there to begin with.

The lights automatically snapped on as he entered and the door slid shut behind him. Rays of light bounced off chrome. There were a few pods to spare. The low class chose the least beat up looking one possible.

The door lowered with a hiss and the male gently set the sleeping babe in the seat.

"This maybe the last time we see each other kid."

Hyotan would admit he was a bit more emotional than the average warrior and that this was harder for him than it should have been. Yeah, he was a soldier but who could blame him, really? He'd made a good-looking child. Though, Illia may have had more to do with that than him.

It was her golden hair and blue eyes that the little girl had been gifted with. He smirked a real smirk this time as he lightly patted her on the head. He chuckled as his finger was caught in a vice grip by a tiny hand.

And she was still asleep. That showed good reflexes.

He took his hand back but she still didn't stir. She just went right on sucking her thumb. To think Illia complained about her ability to cry nonstop when he went to retrieve her.

"You'll be fine, squirt. Just don't get too rough with those Earthlings. They probably aren't as strong as you." She was only half-Saiyan, but she'd still shine brighter than any elite. He could see it already. "Hopefully, that weird mark your mom gave you actually works." It was supposed to stop her from transforming under the full moon.

It would be hard for the inhabitants of any planet to accept you if you turned into a giant ape and crushed them. The sorceress had said explicitly that she checked it, checked it, checked it, and checked it again.

"But just in case..." Hyotan reached into the pod and ripped two modules off the side of the cock pit. When she landed, the fake moon projection and "Wake and kill!" message wouldn't activate. "Alright, you're all set, girl. Have fun. Oh." He rolled his eyes. "And maybe try to fulfill your mother's crazy...premonitions or whatever..." Illia and her psychic visions.

Something about Earth's moon and the ancient past. The kid achieving her destiny or pretty guardians or some junk. Magic mumbo jumbo. He wasn't gonna pretend he knew what the hell she was going on about. Showed him for knocking up King Endymion's royal sorceress.

That aside, both parents did agree on a basic level. The girl was special; when her father looked at her, he felt it. She deserved more than just being another soldier. Her mother was convinced she could dig up something better on this 'Earth', so what the hell?

"Show 'em whatcha got, girl." He went over to the computer and punched in the proper commands. His daughter's pod slid back into the wall and was sealed behind a door. One more punch of a button and she was shot out into space.

Their paths may never actually cross again. It was about the best thing he could do for her. It was almost certain he wouldn't ever know her fate.

Hyotan stood there for a while after, feeling neither great nor broken up. There was one sentiment he was sure of though.

"I'm hungry," he sighed with his hands behind his head.

* * *

 **A/N:Baby steps...Slow and deliberate.**

 **We'll get somewhere this time...hopefully.**


	2. Wayward Dream

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball. Plz Enjoy.**

* * *

 **This Wayward Dream of Mine**

 _The moon was at its peak, watching over the Earth like it always was, this night was different. On a grand beam of moonlight, she ran downward like an angel descending from on high. He was waiting for her like he always had been. He reached out for her and she for him. They were together again after so long._

A crushing blow to the face snapped her out of her daze.

"Ow!" Usagi yelped as she cupped her assaulted area. Her nose wasn't broken and her lip wasn't busted but the pain was there. She was lucky Mako wasn't stronger. More frankly, she was lucky the girl held back as much as she did.

"Usagi!" The brunette in question grabbed her shoulders fretfully. "Are you okay?!"

"I think so," came the blonde's pained and muffled reply.

Makoto sighed with relief before scolding her, "You can't just blank out like that during sparring!" Not a second later, realization came to her face. "We're you thinking about that weird dream again? You know, the one where a giant ape is decimating everything?"

"No," Usagi sniffed, taking her hands away from her stinging face. Those dreams only came to her on a full moon anyway. "It was a different one. I was running towards someone. Someone who seemed like a lost...friend." For some reason, saying the word 'love' around Mako always felt weird. Heaven knows why. They were best friends and roommates after all. Maybe it had something to do with the sturdier girl's run of bad luck with men.

"A premonition, maybe?" Mako entertained the thought just a bit.

"Look, it was dumb," Usagi waved her hands in dismissal, despite her flushed cheeks. "Let's just get back to sparring." She took up her stance again only to be denied.

"I don't think we should do that," the brunette said dotingly. "Not unless I'm sure your head's in it." She ruffled the shorter girl's hair with a teasing smile. "I could have concussed you, you know."

A sour frown graced the blonde's lips. Usagi hated it when Mako went into to mom mode. "I'm fine," she pouted. "Really." Still, her old pal remained unconvinced. "I think I've shown I'm made of sturdier stuff before, you know."

No good. Mako wouldn't budge. Though she wouldn't leave the blonde bitter either. "I think I'd rather use this time to work on your birthday cake anyhow."

Usagi had completely forgotten her birthday was tomorrow and she did love anything cooked by Mako's hands. Especially cake. "Well...I guess I can forgive you flaking out on me just this once." She crossed her arms, trying fake indignity.

Mako smirked before giving an exaggerated curtsy. "Truly, I am blessed with a benevolent Queen!" She gasped as she mimicked the voice a noble young maiden.

"Hilarious," Usagi deadpanned. She squirmed as Mako got her into a headlock and messed up her hair.

"My precious Bunny's growing up so fast!" The bigger girl cooed, playfully.

"I'm half a year older than you!" Usagi groaned, struggling to escape.

"Not to me," Mako smiled, not straining at all. She released her and patted her head. "You're too cute and clumsy!"

The shorter girl blushed as she looked away, "Honestly, you walk into oncoming traffic one time and nobody forgets." Mako insisted on holding her hand at the crosswalk for a few years after that experience.

"It's okay," Mako giggled. "I know you can't help tripping over yourself." A mischievous glint danced in her green eyes. "Having a tail probably doesn't help either."

The blue-eyed girl's waistband twitched at that. "My tail's got nothing to do with this. Besides it makes me...distinguished!" She stumbled.

"Yes it does," Mako laughed before turning to go back inside the house. "I'm gonna let Ikuko know that I need the kitchen for a while."

"Yep," Usagi nodded, any frustration mysteriously gone. Mako had that effect on her. And vice versa.

Since they were very young, they had been friends. Usagi looked up to how strong Mako was. That was what made her interested in taking up martial arts. The brunette always appreciated the blonde's big heart.

Whenever Mako got teased for her strength or stature, Usagi would remind the her they weren't worth listening to. Plus, frustration was best spent with them sparring and improving their techniques.

That was only more true now that they lived together. A few years ago, Mako's parents passed away, devastating the poor girl. Though she was fortunate that the blonde's mother already considered her part of the family and would gladly take care of her. While Kenji and Ikuko couldn't replace which had been lost, they did help keep the hurt at bay.

Their lives were simple. Boring at times even. Yet they were also peaceful and full of love.

 _That's probably why the dream bothered me so much._

It was so romantic and harmonious but there was an underlying message that disturbed the bun headed girl. One that whispered disaster. She could feel an ominous inkling in her bones.

Things were about to change. Something was on the horizon and nothing could stop it. It could crush their simple life and most likely would. All she knew about it was that it had something to do with the moon...


	3. Shrouded Stranger

**A/N:I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

 **Shrouded Stranger! The Fight Is Upon You !**

"Come on, Usagi!" Mako chastised. "You're gonna miss breakfast. Ikuko already called us down." If the blonde didn't wake up to eat, she'd be miserable till lunch...and moan to Mako about was only one thing to be done.

She pinched Usagi's nose something fierce. Sure enough, the shorter girl started struggling for air, thrashing up out of bed.

The brunette released her and the blonde rubbed her eyes before sticking her tongue out the big bully.

"That hurt!" Usagi whined.

Mako rolled her eyes good naturedly, "I'm sorry but you'll thank me." She winked. "Now get up and get dressed. Ikuko made pancakes."

Now that the taller girl mentioned it, "I can smell them from here!" Usagi perked up and blissed out, her stomach rumbling.

"Exactly, so hurry!"

While Usagi prepared, Mako headed down stairs. "Good morning!" She sang as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo returned.

"So, where's monkey?" Shingo asked immediately. "You guys are usually glued to the hip." He feigned gagging. "I tell you Mako, you're a better person than I." He said between bites of egg. "I don't know how you put up with her."

"We can be apart," Mako itched her flushed cheek. "It's just...easier with her around."

"Yeah," Shingo scoffed."I bet."

"Shingo, don't bother Mako-san," The Tsukino matriarch scolded her son as she set a plate on the table. She smiled at her pseudo family member. Kenji offered the same with a nod. "Come eat, dear." Her voice was sweet like a fine crafted lute. It would always be comforting to the brunette. She wished she could do something to pay Kenji and Ikuko back for taking her in.

A few minutes later, Usagi joined all of them. Not exactly bright-eyed, albeit. "Morning," she drawled.

"Good morning!"

"Up on the time a whole week in a row?" The youngest Tsukino poked teasingly before offering Makoto a thumbs up and a grin. "Good job!"

Mako returned the gesture proudly, "Thank you!"

 _Traitor!_ Usagi hissed internally. Pouting, she sat down beside Makoto and eagerly went at her plate. Every time the oldest blonde started eating, the rest of the family had to slow down a little. It was a mystifying, harrowing spectacle. It all just, disappeared into the void that was her mouth.

"Aaaaahhh," Usagi cooed like a drunk once she was done. Now she was ready for her day!

"Aaahhh!" Usagi yawned, suddenly sluggish again. While walking to school nonetheless. "Breakfast was yummy but I still wish school didn't have to be so early."

Yep, the same as every morning. "You never change, do you?" Mako chuckled, walking at her side. The blonde's personality really was unbreakable.

What the brunette didn't know was that her friend's lethargy was worse than usual. For good reason too. The dream that she had had a few months ago, the one of the man and her, kept coming back to her. Each time, in greater detail and more ominous in spite of its beautiful, fairy tale tones.

 _It feels more like a warning than a message. Why does it feel like I'm about to lose something?_

The blonde suddenly spasmed. Her mind raced and body convulsed in time. Ice raced through her veins. Instinct screamed at her to look behind her. She hurriedly looked over her shoulder to see someone in a cloak staring her down. Their eyes were obscured by a hood but their attention undoubtedly belonged to the young girl.

The rabbit's breathing grew heavy. _Should I be remembering_ _something? Is that it? Who are they?_

She was brought out of it by a gentle touch on her shoulder. "Usagi, you're shaking!" Mako panicked. "What's wrong?"

The the shorter girl blinked rapidly and it all just...went away. The stranger included. She looked into Mako's emerald eyes with her best "No worries!" Smile. "I just thought I saw something," she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry."

Makoto was about to call her bluff but another voice stopped her.

"Hey!" Came a gleeful call. Naru was coming towards them, waving and overjoyed to see them as always.

"Naru-chan!" The blonde immediately dashed towards her second oldest friend before Mako could stop her. She followed at her own pace, a little dejected.

Usagi had never lied to her before and it stung more than it should have. What had the blonde actually seen to make her body emanate fear like that? It couldn't have been anything little.

Even though she didn't talk of it. Mako knew that Usagi had been suffering from bad dreams lately. She'd wake up to the blonde shaking beside her and hold her close to calm her down. If it was bad enough she'd wake her up.

The strong girl just thought that it was apprehension over going back to school. After all, academia wasn't the rabbit's greatest strength, even with Mako's help. Now she was certain that wasn't it. She hadn't thought to ask Usagi because she was positive that she would tell her what it was. She hadn't been a closed book to the brunette before. That had talked about everything of importance over the years. Since they were six, really

 _Usagi, what's going on?_

* * *

The school day was at its end and Usagi, Mako and Naru were about to walk home. They made it to the the school courtyard when Usagi found she noticed something. Her bag was lighter. She quickly began to rifle through it.

"What's a matter?" Naru asked.

"I can't find my book!" Usagi began to panick. She couldn't complete the assignment if she didn't have the material. Her mother had gotten used to her doing relatively well in school thanks to Mako's tutolege. If she backslide the woman would be double angry! "I'll be right back!" She proclaimed as she started back to the classroom.

To her dismay, she couldn't find it there. Despite looking under every desk and in every cubby, her hardback treasure had escaped her. Or so she thought.

"Looking for this?" Warm air rushed in her ear and she fell face first with a yelp. She quickly flipped over to see a black cat sitting in her doorway. With her book in its mouth! It ran off.

Mysterious voice forgotten, she gave chase. The cat was nimble, naturally. but Usagi could be stubborn with the right motivation. "Get back here, kitty!"

She was so enwrapped in the chase, she didn't notice being led out of the back of the school and into an alleyway. The blonde thought she had it cornered. "Got you!" She gloated.

The cat didn't _act_ like it was cornered though. Instead, it calmly set down the book and set a paw on it.

Usagi tilted her head as the feline did something unforgivably strange.

It's lips curled into a smile. As much as the girl wanted to call it cute, it shouldn't have been anatomically possible for the creature to do that.

It was only then that she noticed that the kuro cat had moon-shaped bald spot on its forehead.

 _Where have seen that before?_

"Usagi, right?" A feminine voice said.

The girl's head did a double take, looking for whoever called her but couldn't find them.

"I'm right here."

Wait, what? Her eyes traveled back to the...cat. Who was now talking. "Huh!?" She had never dreamed while awake before.

"It's good to meet you."

Okay, yep. Nope. It's lips definitely moved that time. "Aaahhh!" Usagi panicked tumbling back with her heart hammering. The surprises definitely didn't stop there.

Still smiling, the cat began to melt into a writhing shadow then that shadow rose up from the ground as if it had been kneeling. There, a new being entirely standing proud and regal. _In a cloak._

As terrified as she, was Usagi recognized this new person as the figure from this morning.

"My name is Luna," she finally introduced herself with a bow.

"Oh...Uh…Nice to meet you!" Say what you will, Ikuko definitely managed to make manners a priority for her daughter. It stuck well enough to take priority over shock. _Maybe she's not-_

Before she Usagi could even finish the thought, she was forced to tumble away as Luna tried drive her fist into her face. "What are you doing!?" The blonde shrieked.

Instead of answering her, the shrouded woman tried to catch her with kick. The younger female was able to zip to her feet but not quick enough to run away.

Luna asserted her own speed as she barraged the girl with jabs. Not really having much choice but to react, Usagi dodged what she could and blocked what she couldn't. Years of sparring showed.

Still, the woman was really strong. Every hit made her arms cry out. Her assailant was smiling the entire time.

 _She might kill me!_ Usagi's heart pounded. As much as she should have been crying, she just couldn't afford to. Her mind was too busy looking for a way to get out. Though, Luna was clearly quick. Running would leave her to vulnerable to kick to back of the knee or the head.

There wasn't any other way but to retaliate.

As soon as a window showed itself, she made her move. Her hands caught one fist then the other and her skull cracked as she landed a head butt. She followed it up by trying to sweep the legs but Luna came out of her stun state very abruptly. She dashed back and lunged back in for an overhead kick only to end up cracking concrete.

Usagi had gone past the point of thinking and now focused on acting. This wasn't like sparring with Mako. It wasn't a friendly dance, it was an actual clash. She felt...hot.

The assailant managed to graze the rabbit's cheek as the girl managed a head slip and was able to nail her with a knee in the gut. The former cat grunted in discomfort but not true pain.

This wasn't lost on the blonde. She redoubled her efforts and launched her own assault. She battered the opponent whose block held firm. Though she definitely wasn't smiling anymore, she was intrigued. Luna saw an opening and ducked under the barrage. Her head slipped up between her hands bringing them face to face.

The blonde startled before jumping back. Her hands locked together as she went for an double axe handed overhead. But Luna caught her hands with ease.

"Enough," She purred before jumping back. Her hood went down and to the blonde's semi-shock, her appearance was...stunning. Her face was youthfully mature. Her eyes were a rich shade of pink and her hair was dark, glistening with luster. But the truly fascinating part were the cat ears on the top of her head.

Any aggression the rabbit felt was blown out of the water. "So cute!" She cooed. Her eyes sparkled like stars, mystified with child like wonder.

Luna just cleared her throat, "Yes well…" Her lips curved to a soft smile. "As I said before, my name is Luna." She gave a regal bow. "Pleased to meet you, Usagi."

"You know my name!?"

"I heard it this morning," the shape shifter explained as she stood up again. "Please forgive my recent actions but I had to make sure you were the one."

"It's okay, I guess," Usagi sniffed. The faux feline was lucky she was beautiful. Plus, she didn't seem all that mean now that she wasn't being attacked. Something she said stuck out at her. "The one?"

"Yes," Luna approached with her hand out. A shiny trinket appeared in her palm out of nowhere. It caught Usagi's eye, enwrapping her attention with its colorful jewels and gold shell. "Here, for you."

"I can have it!?"

 _Ow…_ "Yes," Luna said, rubbing her ears. Usagi couldn't take it from her fast enough. The girl immediately began oohing and awwing over it, slipping even deeper into her trance. "Now then-" _Wait, I feel two people approaching._ "It's goodbye for now, it seems." She slipped silently into the shadows and melted away.

Somewhere in her own little world, Usagi heard the shape shifter's parting. "Huh? You say something, Luna?" She turned only to find she was totally alone. She could have at least let her thank her…

"Usagi!"

The blonde was startled as her friends found her. She quickly turned back and sure enough Mako and Naru were there and looking worried.

"Usagi!" Mako ran up to her looking her over rapidly. "There you are! Why did you end up so far away from the school-" Her eyes widened in horror and she shrieked. "What the hell happen to your head!?"

Usagi touched her forehead, confused. Sure enough, her palm came back red. She was bleeding an she hadn't noticed. It must have been from that headbutt.

On the brightside it didn't hurt-Aaaahh!

Right there, her adrenaline ran out and pain lanced her. Her eyes welled up with tears and she began to wail. "Owie, it hurts so much!" Her legs came out from under her and she crumpled, sobbing hysterically. Mako tried desperately to comfort her while Naru went for help.

Just like that, the real Usagi came crashing back.

Completely.

* * *

 **A/N:Thank you so much for reading:) I'm really starting to get back into this...**

 **See y'all next time!**


	4. Luna Es Machina

**A/N:I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

 **Luna Es Machina**

Makoto was more than a little confounded. Confounded and distressed.

First, Usagi was having nightmares she wouldn't tell her about, then she had clearly seen something on their way to school the day before, and finally she had been found with a head wound and wearing a mysterious brooch.

Mako could buy that she stumbled upon the brooch but what she wouldn't have was that the blonde had gotten injured from tripping and bashing her head on a desk. Yes, her friend was a klutz but it was the way she said it that cast doubt. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself and not Mako or Naru.

Where was this sudden burst of lies coming from?

It didn't fit their dynamic at all. Usagi had trusted her with the fact that she had a tail almost immediately after meeting her. Naru didn't even know about it! Who was to say why she graced the brunette with the truth? It could have been that even when she was young, the other children feared Mako and her kind heart wouldn't let the girl be alone. The brunette was always just a little ahead of the curb when it came to stature. She was teased for it alot and hardly anyone would talk to her. Then, one fateful day, a little pipsqueak with blonde pigtails came up to her one day…

"Mako!"

Ikuko snapped her out of her daze. To her embarrassment , she realized she'd spaced out when she was supposed to be chopping vegetables. Nonetheless her guardian's expression was plenty patient and and alot concerned.

"I can take care of dinner myself if need be, dear," she casually mentioned as she stirred her ingredients.

Mako shook her head, "No, I got."

"If you're sure…"

"I am," the brunette asserted while starting to dice again. She put all her energy into her task. Most likely, she was just being paranoid. She and Usagi were growing up so of course things would change.

It didn't mean they had to grow apart, right?

* * *

"My head is still killing me," Usagi bemoaned. She had to fight off the urge to itch under her bandaging. Yesterday was the wierdest day of her life. She had met a magic cat, said cat turned out to be a woman, said woman tried to beat her up then gave her a brooch and proceeded to disappear.

The blonde would admit she could be imaginative and maybe she had just been going crazy in an alleyway. Though it all just felt too lucid for her to be out of her mind. First the dream and now Luna. There's no way that's a coincidence.

Or it could have meant that she was just going crazy this whole time. Now wasn't that a pleasant thought?

Either way, it was a good thing Mako was downstairs right now. Usagi wan't sure she could face her at the moment. She wasn't exactly a born liar. Well, except maybe when it came to getting bad grades but thanks to her roomie, her mother hadn't yelled at her for a while. Not counting yesterday, that is.

Ikuko had had conniption when she was called to hospital. Though that was less scolding and more fretting.

And to top it all off, Luna didn't even give her her book back!

She was nearly startled out of her skin by a sudden tap on the window. As soon as she was sitting upright again, she was a little dismayed to see a familiar black cat. With her book still in its mouth! Doubting Luna would just leave, Usagi begrudgingly opened the window.

"What do you want?" She sniffed, looking away from her guest.

Either oblivious or not caring about the girl's open hostility, Luna casually set the book down on her bed. "I was just passing through and noticed you were alone at the moment," the she cat offered coyly.

"Sure," Tsukino rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't be like that!" Luna meowed shamelessly. "After all, you and I will be working together from now on."

"Say what?" Usually when you ttacked someone out of turn, the correct phrase was "I'm sorry." She was past her shock/being enchanted by the gift and remembered there was such a thing as proper etiquette when you did something bad.

"Come on," Luna persisted. "A scowl doesn't belong on a pretty face like that. Cheer up and I'll show you something neat, okay?"

When did Usagi get the feeling that when Luna said "Something neat?", she actually meant "Something to complicate things more."? Dare she ask, "What do you mean?"

The faux cat countered with her own question, "Do you still have that brooch, I gave you?"

"Yeah…"It had been too shiny to throw away…

"Great!" Luna's ears perked with satisfaction. "Then dig it up and come with me!

"What!?" Usagi bawked, eyes as big as salad plates. "My family's here right now!" She pointed out urgently. I can't just vanish;Mom would kill me!"

"It'll be fine!" The feline blinked innocently. "This is important, you'll just have to trust me."

"Why?" Usagi questioned bluntly. She definitely didn't feel like she owed this creature much. Least of all, trust.

"I know I must be oversimplifying things," Luna conceded, running a paw over her head. Her pink eyes hardened as she was finally serious. "Look Usagi,strange disturbances are happening in Tokyo. Just as well, It's no coincidence that I found you. Listen closely, something is on its way and you're the one to lead others to stand against it. You're special."

"Special how?" The rabbit scrutinized. Usually when the "Special." was backhanded when refering to her.

The feline had to search for the right words until it finally struck her, "When we we're fighting yesterday, you felt different didn't you? Like a part of you was waking up?"

"I felt...warm," Usagi admitted ominously, drifting back into her memories. "It felt like I was changing into someone else. It was kinda comforting." Yet foreboding.

"Like I said, you're special," the cat reiterated proudly. "If you come with me, you can discover a new part of yourself, the true you."

This all sounded dangerous to the blonde. That being said, the something in her wouldn't allow this opportunity to be passed up. Now there was no denying the connection between her dream and Luna. If she could figure out what it was trying to tell her, it might console her worries. Or help her Or at least give her a clear solution them. The rabbit nodded cautiously. Here went nothing.

Or maybe everything.

For all she knew, she could have been in a padded cell already...


	5. Awakening

**A/N:I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

 **Awakening**

Usagi wasn't the bravest of souls.

In fact, her and everyone around her would argue that she was coward. Not to mention, a crybaby. The only time she was brave was when she was sparring with Mako, in the comfort of her own home. She was a complete and total wuss.

Or so she thought.

Yet here she was. Out on the town at night with a stranger who had attacked her just one day prior and left her with a split in her head. Well, she guessed that was more her fault, technically speaking. Still the fact remained that Luna needn't have attacked her at all. All she had said to justify her actions was that Usagi was "The One".

That could have meant anything. It sounded ominous though. It was for that reason alone that she felt those words had something to do with her dreams. The moon, this phantom man and Luna were somehow tied together. Her mind was grasping at straws, that she knew.

The blonde following her former assailant to a place unknown, after sunrise, without the knowledge off her family. Luna could have done anything with her and no one would know.

The rabbit had been branded a fool plenty in the past but this first time the label ever felt accurate. Yet follow she did out a hunger for answers.

Real answers.

"Something the matter?"

Usagi snapped out of her musings by Luna's stout voice. Pink eyes were looking back at her curiously. Many things flickered on the tip of the girl's tongue, not all of them polite. In the end, she settled for simplicity, "It's nippy out."

Knowing better, Luna gave a husky chuckle but humored her nonetheless. "Yes, autumn is on its way."

Usagi pulled her coat tighter against her. Something about Luna's faith in her obedience didn't sit right with her. Her mirth wasn't comforting either. Just what did the shifter want?

They came upon the answer soon enough and it was very underwhelming. The outside of the Crown Arcade had never been so unwelcomed to her. She eyed the she-cat with scrutiny silently demanding to know if this was a joke.

"Don't look at me like that," the feline mewed, suddenly self-conscious.

"Why not?" Usagi challenged.

Instead of answering her, Luna looked around for any onlookers and was glad to find none. She shifted into her humanoid shape and scrutinized the lock. Her hand outstretched towards it but instead of grasping it, she muttered something. A mysterious purple glow took hold of it and the tumbler inside gave within seconds.

Usagi's eyes were filled with stars, unable to help her mystification at the spectacle. "Are you a wizard?" she asked with all the naivete in her heart.

Luna grinned, somewhat proud. "The correct term was sorceress." Her eyes wandered to her own palm and her eyes hazed somewhat. "I once aided someone very important." She shook her head as if to clear her mind. A fainter smile took her lips. "And now I will do the same for you."

"Are you gonna be my Faery Godmother!?"

That made the woman's face screw up in confusion, "What?" What did that even mean? Ah...Nevermind. She simply opened the door and ushered a still somewhat skeptic Usagi inside.

Machine, machine, machine…

Nope, nothing seemed different about the place to the blonde. Just what was the Skinwalker up to, anyway? Said shrouded figure strode past her to sit at a Sailor V Cabinet on the far end of the place.

The teen frowned as she joined her. "You know, we could have come here when they were open if you wanted to boost your high score," she doted.

"Forget that!" Luna hissed, unnecessarily displeased. Perhaps she was still reeling from that Faery Godmother nonsense. She was not a Faery and she was not this girl's babysitter. Though she feared time would prove her a fool.

The arcade cabinet flickered to life of its own arcade, startling the poor teen. Luna was expecting this however. A bizarre pagan looking symbol fidgeted onto the screen and the shifter held her hand out. The symbol responded by steadying itself as if staring at her palm. As if touched by a phantom, the machine slid back to reveal a staircase.

As Usagi watched all this, the question of what she had gotten herself into reared its head again. Okay, so Luna was magic for true. Which meant...if she had really tried, Usagi would have been reduced to meat yesterday. Only one more reason not to fully trust Luna.

The shifter disappeared down the case and didn't need to gesture she follow. What was hidden down below definitely couldn't have been known to the building's owner.

It was a room in only the most technical sense. The walls and ceiling mimicked the ocean of stars that was the galaxy. The only way Usagi was sure there was a ground was because something was solid beneath her feet. Regal pillars were positioned in a circle, making up the center of the room. In the center of the room, there was a console that shined with strange light, both otherworldly and power.

The rabbit stuck close to Luna more out of necessity than want.

The sorceress immediately took a seat on one of the computer panels dropping her hood in the process. With her cloak opened, Usagi got a better look at her mysterious cohort. Her body was wrapped in bandages and her torso was covered by what looked to be little more than a ragged black blanket with armholes. She was barefoot and for good reason. There couldn't have been a shoe out there that could house those monstrous claw nails on her toes.

Not caring for the scrutiny on the blonde's face, Luna cleared her throat, "Something catch your eye?"

"Your kind of...mangy looking," Usagi spoke with her heart. Even at someone else's mercy she could not change her simple ways.

The shifter scowled at her tactlessness. Still, she should be patient, the girl was in a bizarre place, doubt. "There's no point in being fancy," she broke it down. "Every time I turn human, I have to fabricate these clothes lest I be naked." The blonde's blush at the mere mention of nudity was cute, she'd admit. Her arms crossed with a slight satisfaction. "I can generate this outfit the fastest and with least magic."

That made sense, Usagi supposed.

"I guess I should let you ask questions first," she offered, motioning with her hand. "Go on."

Despite her scatter-brained nature, the teen's main concern hadn't been forgotten. Here went nothing, "Lately, I've been having this dream." The shifter looked perplexed but didn't cut her off. "I come running down from the moon to meet this man waiting for me on Earth. I have no idea who he is but it feels like I do." Ugh, it gave her chills just to recall it. Blue eyes shimmered with desperation. "Does it mean something."

The cat woman's face made a few odd beats before becoming passive. "It does," She said simply.

The blonde's face burst with joy, "Really?!" Finally, revelations! Or so she thought.

"I can't tell you, however."

"Why. Not!?" Usagi began to pout with blurry eyes.

Luna guiltily looked away, "You're seeing a small piece of a bigger puzzle but you must figure it on your own. I'm sorry."

"Then what did I let you drag me down here for!?" Before she could throw a proper tantrum, the poor girl's stomach rumbled. "Besides making me miss dinner?" She sunk to her knees, starved and let down. That settled it; she was having a bad week.

"I think I have something around here…" A little food wasn't too much to ask of her after being the bearer of disappointment.

Usagi finished the last bit of ramen with a beastly slurp and belch. She fell on her a back like the laziest of dogs, crooning with delight.

"I take it you feel better?" Luna stated with lethargy. It was quite an amazing and ghastly sight. And here, I thought I was supposed to be the animal.

"Yep," the blonde purred before sitting up with an exaggerated stretch. She stood up, "Well I guess I should get going.

"Wait!" Luna yowled incredulously. "We're not done here!"

The teen turned on heel. "Oh yeah," She chuckled sheepishly. "You probably brought me here for a reason." Even though she couldn't get a straight answer, Luna said some things that were strange and could lead to one.

"Do you still have that brooch I gave you?" Cool and straight to the point.

The girl dug in her pockets and extracted the item, presenting it.

"Good," Luna smiled. Finally some progress! She stood without time to waste, "Repeat after me:'Moon Prism Power! Make up!'"

Maybe it was because she had nothing to lose at this point, but the Tsukino obeyed without fail, "Moon Prism Power! Make up!"

Everything was bit of blur from that point. Usagi bathed by this brilliant and comforting light. Her skin tingled as her blood and muscles swelled with euphoria. It was as if an entity was forming itself around her, swaddling her wanting and to protect her. It wished to guide her…

When she came out of it, her outfit had changed. She was in a sailor fuku and skirt with elegant white gloves and pink boots. She could the metal tiara against her forehead. Blue eyes re-centered on Luna with a trepid curiosity, "What happened to me?" Her whole body was thrumming with an unknown power that she could feel jittering in her bones.

The half human stepped forward, more than a little pleased. "You've become Sailor Moon," she congratulated. "A guardian of justice." Pink eyes glimmered with hope. At last, she had found her.

"Tell me, what do you know about ki?"

* * *

 **A/N:Next time, we get to the good stuff!**

 **Next Time: A Sailor's Duties! The Monster Moorido!**


	6. A Sailor's Duties

**A/N: I do not own Dragonball or Sailor Moon. Please support their official releases.**

* * *

 **A Sailor Scout's Duties**

Makoto felt silly when she realized she'd been worrying about nothing. As far as the brunette could see, the blonde had snapped out of whatever weird funk she was in. That cloud over her usually boisterous and cheerful friend's head appeared to have passed and passed quickly. The whimpering in her sleep came to a stop and her smile was as radiant as ever. Ironically, it was 2 days after Usagi had cracked her head.

The tall girl wasn't sure if there was such a thing as good brain damage but she hadn't seen any negativity come out of it yet. Plus, her head wound was gone in 4 days. It would have been surprising if the shorter teen wasn't notorious for being the faster healer in her family. Given that the girl could be a totally klutz, the rest of Tsukinos found it be a good thing, even if it was incredibly abnormal. They simply accepted that the girl was beyond explanation when it came to certain things.

 _Then again, it isn't stranger than being a human being with a tail._ Makoto's lips grinned instinctively.

"Which you smilin' about?" Usagi asked playfully in a sing-song voice as she put her head on the brunette's shoulder. She did that at least once whenever they were on the couch together. Half the time, she'd fall asleep on the brunette. Even now, her eyes grew heavy as her breathing slowed.

Mako kept smiling as she said, "Nothing." On her other side, she could practically feel Ikuko's amusement/contentment even if she didn't take her eyes from her crocheting. She had a feeling if the woman wasn't more mature, she would tease them the way Shingo did. Speaking of whom, the rowdy little rascal wasn't concern with poking at them right now; he was far too relaxed from where he laid stretched out on the floor, engrossed in the T.V. with his head resting lazily on his hand. As for Kenji, he was in his arm chair, a pipe in his mouth as he read the newspaper or pretended to at least. It was likely he enjoyed the routine ritual of it more than anything. The man was too oblivious to respond to their affection towards one another or to think of it other than simple friendliness.

Not that it was anything more than that.

Mako was simply glad that Usagi seemed to be feeling better and was being more present with her. Yes, that was why her fingers were going through blonde hair right now as her heart quickened ever so slightly.

 _Geez, Mako,_ she thought to herself. _You really are hopelessly wrapped around her finger, aren't you?_

* * *

"I assume the fact that you've been able to come here unhindered means the Multi-Form Technique is working splendidly," Luna commented.

"Yeah," Usagi said as she itched her cheek. "Still feels kind of weird, though."

"Weird" was a word that the teen was becoming very familiar with.

The night the blonde transformed was also the night she learned quite a few new things. One: She was apparently the new incarnation of a someone called "Sailor Moon". Two: part of being Sailor Moon was fighting monsters. Three: fighting said monsters would mean mastering super powers. Four: a few of those powers were passed through the brooch the cat-woman had given her. Not the least of which was handy little ability called the Multi-Form Technique. Usagi found that she was suddenly able to replicate herself. Meaning her family was none the wiser when she was with Luna. It wasn't perfect, though. Usagi suggested that she should just leave her doppelganger with the witch so she could go about her business normally while they trained. The sorceress shut her down immediately by informing her why that wouldn't work. Apparently, the copies didn't relay back memory and experience very well once they merged again. That was depressing, since the technique cut her Ki in half regardless of how well it worked.

Ki was something about life-force or other…Usagi honestly didn't understand the information very well. All she really knew was that it gave her the ability to shoot lasers and fly. Both of which were rad! Anyway, she couldn't find it in her to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Even more surprising was how easy it was to pull off. The ability to tap into her energy immediately became second nature and had been since the first time she changed. Like she'd been Super Girl since the day she was born. Luna said it was because she had experienced it before. The pendant just made her remember it. That was why she held her own in their back-alley fight.

None of it made any sense and somehow made all the sense in the world. It frightened Usagi just how comfortable she was with all these revelations. The girl didn't have to question whether any of it was right because she knew that it was. It was as if a long dormant piece of her was being fulfilled. It didn't matter what laid ahead; the girl was content to move forward. Even if it meant fighting monsters. The only thing that was truly weighing on her was the dream that triggered all of this. She wanted the truth behind it, the identity of the man in her dream and how the moon factored into it. The truth that Luna wouldn't give her. The shapeshifter kept making the excuse that there were some things she'd have to uncover on her own as a "rite of passage".

 _Bull-hockey!_ Usagi cursed mentally. At Luna _and_ herself because there _was_ another thing bothering her. A certain green-eyed brunette would always sit prominently in the back of her mind. For the first time in her life, the blonde could say she was being wholly dishonest with Mako. Not speaking to her about dreams was one thing but not being with her (or only half with her) when the taller girl thought otherwise was just wrong. Ditching her family in general was wrong. It didn't matter if they didn't know, _she_ did. Luna wasn't kidding about clone memories being partially ineffective. She perceived all the events at once like it was a fast movie and would end up forgetting half of it when they bonded back into one person. She was missing out either way.

Still, that only made it more crucial that she face this pretty guardian business and figured out what it all meant. It was the best way to shield her family and make sure nothing could tear apart the life they had. The teen had faith that she could do it, that practice with Mako would come through for her now. She was gonna be the best fighter she could! Well, that might have been easier said than done. While the shapeshifter was certainly sparring with her (she was much more vicious than her brunette friend), there were also more mundane means of training. Like meditation.

Thus, Usagi sat cross-legged with her eyes closed and slowly chanted, "Ohm…Ohm…"

"That's it," Luna instructed as she sat next to the girl in her human form. "You're close to your center. Keep your concentration up." She punctuated her praise with a slight smile that the girl couldn't see.

The blonde _did_ feel an oddly soothing sensation coming over her. Like light was sparkling all through her. Every muscle was loose as her mind became more disciplined and she felt the world around her disappear and be renewed all at the same time. Nothing could pick her brain…until her stomach growled and it felt like a canyon opened in her stomach. Her lips couldn't help but curl into a frown. She hated to ruin the moment but she was willing stifle herself on very few matters. Hunger wasn't one of them. She cracked one of her eyes. "Ohm…do you have anything to eat?" As a reply, she got a good, sharp slap to the back of the head.

"Yow!"

"Focus, dammit!" Luna snarled. Her pride in the girl had slipped just like that. While Usagi had grown on her in these past couple of weeks, she could be as infuriating as she was intuitive. "Don't treat this like a game."

"I know…" The shifter had only said it constantly since they began. "Seriously, can I have something to eat?" Her whining only intensified when Luna tried to give her a passive expression. Her eyes got huge and glossy, "P~lease?"

"Ugh," Luna groaned tiredly. "Yes, you may." A hungry rabbit was an unteachable rabbit. As she got up to get the girl something, her tail accidentally (purposefully) flicked the girl's nose. She got a sneeze and felt a glare on the back of her head as a response.

 _If I wasn't sure she was the one and didn't have as much potential as she did…_ Luna shook her head, knowing she couldn't afford to think like that. She had her duties to perform just as the blonde did; she would see to it that the teen was made adequate for the task at hand. It certainly wasn't impossible. For all her whining, the girl was a natural-born warrior. Usagi only needed the right guidance.

"I know this is a weird time to ask," the bun-head's voice called, "but are partially color blind or anything like that. You know, cuz you're a cat?"

Still, it was gonna be a _long_ job.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back baby!**

 **How you guys been? I know it's been a minute. Look, I promise we'll get to a battle next chapter, Okay? And no, I won't skip _all_ the training. I'm just trying to get back into the groove of this story. Of course, it will go a bit faster with input from you guys. If something about this is throwing you off, tell me. In fact, I'd love to try and answer any questions you happen to have. It may even help me think of things in greater detail**

 **Read and Review,** **Plz. Trust me, I always appreciate it. Thank you to those of you who just gave this story the time of day.**

 **P.S: This should be obvious, but I'm going off the assumption that you're familiar with the events of Sailor Moon (O.G. or Crystal) and Dragonball. I just figured I'd let you guys know that.**

 **Anyway, thanks again and have an awesome day!**


	7. Dark Dreams

**A/N: I don't own Dragonball or Sailor Moon so please support their official releases.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Dark Dreams! The Monster Murido!**

Usagi was already beginning to pant and Luna had only been coming at her for only a little bit. The shapeshifter had continued to be impressed with the teen's progress over the last month. To keep the rabbit's growth at the same pace, she had sought to intensify the training. And so, the blonde found herself in a blackened version of the hideout's training room. The usually cosmic-themed surroundings were shut off in favor of a lightless void. Luna had been gently thrashing her from cover from who-knows how long. The idea was to try and up her ki sensing by forcing her to defend herself without sight. It wasn't going well, if her slightly bruised body was any indication.

Trying to remain spirited, the Senshi raised her fists again, although her feet swayed a bit underneath her. Her blue eyes strained at the nothingness around her as her ears flexed vigilantly. She heard the wind shift past her and a violently abrupt surging pain shot through her left side. "Gghk!" She cried out as her knees buckled desperately. Luna could give one nasty gut-check. If she didn't have ki defenses, she would have collapsed long ago.

 _Just how much has she been holding back since we began training together?_

"You're still trying to see me with your eyes, to a degree," Luna chided, her disquisitional voice bouncing around the shadows.

"Feel me." At that split-second, Usagi's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as the sorceress smashed the flat of her palm into her kidney. "Ah…ah…!" Mouth stretched open in agony, the teen stumbled forward a bit before finally going to her knees.

Luna emerged from the darkness behind her, underwhelmed. Sighing, she said, "It's no good, we might as well stop."

Usagi coughed in agreement.

* * *

 **The Next Day~**

 _Ow…Ow…_

Usagi had spent all day trying not to grimace at sudden movements, something required often in school. She succeeded most of the time. Reuniting with her duplicate had restored a decent amount of vitality, but some soreness lingered even though the bruises had vanished. Mako had noticed once or twice when she failed to hide the pain.

The blonde was able to (pitifully) pass it off as the cold of autumn wreaking havoc on her bones. The brunette either believed her out of sympathy or willing ignorance. Either way worked for her, so long as her friend didn't ask anything in depth. _Still, Luna didn't have to beat the crap out of me!_ _ **Again!**_ She couldn't help but be somewhat angry at the woman's lack of foresight. If the bruises had stayed, what was Usagi supposed to tell her family?

The shifter had insisted that she'd only been handing out love taps. Or at least that's what they should have been for a quick learner like Usagi. Well, maybe it was former quick learner now. It had been established that, while she was good at using it, the blonde struggled to _sense_ ki since the first week; she had mainly been sparring with Luna using sight and sound to keep up with her. However, her mentor had been taking it light on her up to this point and last night was the first instance of the cat using any of her real power.

Either Luna overestimated Usagi or underestimated her own strength. It spelt doom no matter what the case, if these enemies the shifter kept talking about, whenever they decided to show up, turned out to be much more powerful. Oi, what a mess.

When lunch rolled around, Mako suspiciously dipped out into the hall while Usagi retrieved their lunches from their bags. To the monkey-girl's surprise, the brunette came back with a blue-haired girl. The tall girl chuckled at her best friend's confused expression.

"Usagi," Makoto gestured to the shy-looking mystery girl, "this is Ami Mizuno. You remember I told you about her last night, right?" Her green orbs sparked with anticipation of an answer.

"Uhm, hello!" Ami quickly and politely bowed with a blush on her face. She wasn't quickly ready for this today. Mako had only approached her yesterday and that had been strange enough.

The blonde stiffened up on reflex. Ami's name did seem familiar to her…if only her clone's flashbacks were more reliable! She had to say _something_! "Oh, yeah!" She chuckled nervously, "I've heard quite a bit about you…" Her hand rubbed the back of her head as she lied through her teeth. Or half-lied…Whatever!

"Oh…" Ami seemed to dim at that, her shoulders slouching. Kids at school tended to be scornful with her because of her good grades and would make less-than-flattering assumptions about her personality. It honestly hurt, even if she didn't let it show very much.

Usagi tensed even harder, worrying that she'd said something wrong. Luckily, Makoto proved more intuitive and quick-thinking.

" Yep," the brunette beamed. "Not every school has the best genius in the country! You're something pretty special, Ami." She dared to wrap an arm around the girl's shoulder in a friendly manner.

At the foreign contact, the bluenette pushed her fingers together, anxiously. "It's nothing, really…" She muttered coyly. No one besides her family was ever this intimate with her before, platonically. _They're actually trying to be friendly with me; it's been so long since that's happened. I think my heart skipping a beat! I've forgotten what to do in this situation!_ Everything would go fine so long as she remembered to be courteous.

Still, it was odd to think the local tough-girl had thought to flag her down at random and introduce her to her friend. Half the student bodied seemed intimidated by Makoto. But why was that? The green-eyed girl wasn't outright menacing by any means. At any rate, Usagi certainly didn't seem to be afraid of her. She'd acted nervous to begin with, but it probably had more to do with Ami herself. Hmm…everything was so curious, suddenly.

 _Wait, is something twitching underneath her waistband!?_

Lord knows why the genius noticed it. She wasn't trying to focus on the blonde's lower half even a little. It was something she spotted out of the corner of her eye by chance, the slightest of movements. Yet she was sure she saw it.

Usagi was also sure that the smart girl saw it, which is why she twitched slightly. Makoto almost paled as her body went rigid. Damn! In her slight pain and abrupt nervousness, the blonde almost lost control of her unique appendage! She had to think of something fast! "Hey, Ami-chan!" She held up her bento to newcomer with big grin plastered on her face. "Would you like some of my bento?"

The brunette girl of the bunch was quick to follow up, feigning good humor, "Oh, Usagi offering to share food? Now that's an amazing sight!" She forced a hearty laugh. "You must be really charismatic, Ami-chan!"

Since being an intellectual meant she wasn't stupid, the bluenette noticed her peers' palpable unease. Ami wasn't looking to be a nuisance to anybody and she was honestly grateful they chose to reach out to her at all. With a genuine smile, she nodded, "I would love some, thank you very much." Her newfound companions visibly laxed.

Strange or not, the blue girl was happy to let secrets lie. The brunette and the blond appeared to be good people so that was all that mattered. They had to be not to give in and judge her like so many of the other students. She could easily quench her curiosity for the sake of kindness. For now, at least.

* * *

 **The Next Night~**

Usagi hesitantly came down the steps to the hideout. Luna had sent her signal through the brooch that seemed uncharacteristically anxious for the feline witch. Since they were supposed to meet for training tonight anyway, she didn't really have a choice but to come. The discomfort had finally dispelled not too long ago.

She found Luna leaning over the main super-computer with her tail curling sporadically. She turned around when she heard shoes hit the floor, her pink eyes even harder than usual. "You're late," she reprimanded lowly before turning back to the console.

Coming over to her, Usagi crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. Who was the skinwalker to give her the business after that thrashing she gave out the other night!? "I got here as fast as I could!" The monkey girl huffed.

"Look, it doesn't matter!" Luna hissed with a dismissive wave of the hand. She quickly typed something into the computer and a picture of an amusement park called "Dream Land" popped up. "See that?" A claw pointed at monitor, "That's where you need to go."

The 14-year-old looked to Luna then at the computer and then at the cat-woman again as her face became the perfect deadpan. "You messaged me to go to an amusement park?" She threw her hands up incredulously. "We could do that anytime! Aren't we supposed to be training!?"

The sorceress pinched the bridge of her noise in frustration, "No, no, no, you moron! I meant that's where I suspect an enemy has appeared!" She put her hand on her hip, her face turning grim. "At least fifty people have gone missing here in the past couple of weeks. I'm more then positive that an agent of our foe is there." Those words brought a crushing silence to the vast room.

Usagi's heart dropped into her stomach as she swallowed. The fabled fight she'd been waiting for had arrived. Her fist clenched as she let it soak in. "You're…sure…?" The fright in her tone was overt, even to her. After weeks of training, it only just now hit her that this was _real_. The fear she should have felt all along now began to slowly creep through her flesh. The teen had subconsciously thought of this as a game until now, she realized. She been preparing to fight without acknowledging that she was going into a potential war. Innocent people were in danger; some of them may have already been dead and her family would be too if she failed. She looked down at her own trembling hand and grabbed it. _Can I really do this? If I can't, I don't get to come back!_

"Usagi!" Luna snatched back her attention with a call. Blue met pink. The cat woman encouraged her with a poignant, steely look, "This is what you've trained for. This does not have to end in failure or death. I placed my faith in you for a reason. Don't forget that."

Squaring her shoulders, the teen gave a nod of determination, "I won't." Her voice was quiet but mindful. She let the fear in her heart slip away.

"Good," Luna gave her a slight grin. "Now I suggest you go get your doppelganger; you'll need her strength."

Blonde hair nearly stood up on end as Usagi launched into a panicked tirade, "What!? No way! She's studying with Ami and Mako right now! Are you insane!? I can't just yank her and run 'cause they'll find out for sure! That goes against the entire point of the technique!" Her fist started raving rapidly in midair as she the ape part of her brain got its due.

"Okay, stop yelling!" Luna shouted, her tail stood on end with irritation. The hideout frequently echoed and poor feline ears wouldn't hold together much longer. A clawed hand ran over her forehead. "Honestly, girl, you make no sense," she muttered. First her terror of the enemy was plain as day, then she was adamant about going into her first fight with the handicap only being able to access half of her full power! "Just get moving…" The mentor ordered tiredly, her arms crossed.

"Wait, you're not coming with me!?" Usagi squawked in surprise, some of her cowardice returning.

The sorceress outwardly vented her frustration with a moan as she began to explain, "No because this is your job and I'm just your teacher. You'll have to be able to surpass me eventually. It's your destiny."

"But your like, way stronger than me!"

"I just said-ugh!" Luna grabbed both sides of her head, narrowly deciding not to rip her hair out.

Capable of realizing when she'd push someone far enough, Usagi quietly made her exit out to the amusement park: Dream Land.

…

Usagi could see the amusement park from her spot in the alley way. The street next to her was quiet and empty. She supposed it be okay to transform here. "Moon Prism Power! Make-up!" In a flash of pink ribbon and brilliant light, she was once again in her Sailor Fuku outfit. She inspected herself a bit, still amazed at the mystical transition. The skirt could have been a little longer, though. She forced herself to focus again after a minute or two.

Checking one last time to make sure that no one was looking, she rushed the stone wall that lined the park and effortlessly hopped over it, landing softly with barely a sound. She smiled at her newfound agility before searching for signs of security cameras. It wouldn't go over well to get caught skulking around when the park was closed.

She stuck to the shadows and took advantage of moving from point to point when the camera was turned away. She weaved around the vacant rides, funhouses, and food stands. She was quick and nimble like a sneaky thief or a secret agent. This was surprisingly easy, maybe a little too easy. Wouldn't there be security guards to scan the park at night?

"Usagi."

The teen had to cover her mouth to avoid screaming at the sudden voice. She exhaled when she realized who it was. "Luna?" She'd forgotten that Luna could communicate with her/keep an eye on her through her brooch. She frowned deeply. "Don't scare me, like that?"

The shapeshifter gave her an absent-minded apology before asking, "Do you see why this place caught my eye now?"

"Yeah," Usagi nodded. "Security cameras and yet not a single guard. Pretty weird."

"Whoever's really in charge of this park must want to keep an eye on it with as little human contact as possible," the cat surmised.

"But why?"

"I don't know," Luna admitted with a grain of salt. "That's why you have to keep searching."

"Got it!" Usagi continued her slinking through the park, remaining cautious, just in case. It wasn't too long before she noticed something. That grand castle in the middle of the park was suspicious. If her opponent was anything like the typical villain, their ego wouldn't allow them to reside anywhere else. In fact, she could see that the front of it was slightly ajar. For an instant, she saw a flash of pink before the door closed. No way it did that by itself.

"Luna, I found something."

"Be careful," her teacher warned. "And don't force me to save you either." She added the order as a passive-aggressive after thought. "Remember: this is _your_ job."

"I got it already!" Hissed before going straight for medieval attraction. She honestly couldn't tell if Luna had faith in her or not, which _really_ ticked her off! Well, at least she could put the burning feeling into her gut to good use.

When she went grab the giant door handle, she found that it was left unlocked. Whoever was behind it a few seconds ago, was either stupid or baiting her. She was willing to put money latter. She treaded the hallways slowly, not impressed with the tacky, decaying interior of attraction. It looked more like a spook house than an enchanted castle. Whoever designed it could have toned it down with the chandeliers and antique rugs. _Oh, man! My dust allergy is gonna act up!_

Despite wondering around aimlessly, she somehow managed to make it to what could only have been the throne room doors. Usagi supposed that the person and/or thing she was looking for could only be in here. Flowing with the will to prove her superior wrong, the blonde monkey-girl kicked open the door with an obnoxious cadence, "Knock knock! It's the pretty guardian of justice: Sailor Moon!" She lavishly struck her pose, "In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" She hoped she did it right…

"How rude," a soothingly dainty voice responded.

As suspected, it was indeed a royal court. The marble and glass room was bigger than the entirety of the Tsukino house! Within the Senshi's line of sight was the throne itself. On it was someone who looked like they belonged more in a fairytale than their abode would suggest. It was a petite lady with blue eyes, pink hair, and a dress of the same colors. It was puffy and regal at the shoulders so her tiara didn't look out of place. Her round cheek rested on her delicate glove while her other hand held a delicious looking red apple. Her eyes glinted playfully at Usagi despite her earlier comment.

"Just because I was expecting you doesn't mean you can rudely enter like that," she waved a finger at her guest while her wistful tone changed little.

"You were expecting me?" The Senshi questioned as she dared to step towards the woman. She honestly didn't seem very mean at all. Then again, neither did Usagi, but she was still gonna whip this woman's tail!

"Yes, I saw you tumbling around out there from the window," came the explanation

A vein surged in the rabbit's forehead. She had _not_ been tumbling! Hearing Luna sniggering into the communicator didn't help the situation She angrily pointed a finger at the pseudo princess, "Just who are you and what are doing in this dump of a castle anyway!?" She threw her hand out in irritation.

The colorful woman stood up and curtsied, "I am 'the Dream Princess' to the average park-goer, but you can call me Murido." She clutched the apple she was holding more tightly as she giggled. "I must commend you for being able to see the castle as it truly is. All the one's that came before it didn't." Something dangerous gleamed in her eyes.

Sailor Moon allowed her stance to become defensive, not getting a good vibe. "What are you talking about?"

"A small layer of dream mist permeates the air here at all times. It invites people into my world of pure imagination," the faux princess purred.

"I didn't notice anything," the teen tilted her head in confusion. She still didn't get what this bimbo talking about.

"You must have some level of resistance to it," Murido reasoned before chuckling darkly. "How perfectly annoying. But that just means I get to deal with you hand to hand." She gave a great flourish before declaring, "Witness my true form!" A violent wind suddenly sliced through the room as red surged around the form of the young lady.

Usagi had to dig her heels into to the floor to keep from being blown away. She gritted her teeth as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. What was this feeling starting the come over her? The sting of pinpricks began to wash over her skin as the wind grazed her. A sick, uneasy feeling settled the back of her head. She was forced to shield her eyes from the malicious crimson light that flared from the princess.

All at once, the air calmed and Sailor Moon lowered her arms. Her mouth opened in shock. A crude, life-sized, floating puppet replica had replaced the once gentle looking princess! Her pink hair remained but her eyes had turned a putrid green. Her soft looking skin was replaced by smooth wood and her lips were adorned with a sour-looking purple lipstick. Her dress had become an angry tapestry of red and black and her crown was now jagged. Her jaw unhinged as she spoke in an almost monotone version of her lyrical voice, "By my order, you are to be beaten, drained of your energy, and executed forthwith."

"Uhm, no thanks!" Usagi quipped as she dropped into her fight stance. To her dismay, her heart was beating unevenly in fear. Luna could be vicious but she didn't know the first thing about the entity in front of her. Her knees twitched beneath her as she beheld the dark aura exuding from the creature. This horrible clout in her mind, was this the creatures ki? It felt like it would reach out and crush her! In that moment, survival proved an effective teacher. Of every power-signatures she could have sensed first, why did it have to belong to this awful demon? The teen's breathing involuntarily became heavy as her mind ran rampant with thoughts of her death at the hands of Murido.

"Usagi, if you don't want to die, then don't fail!" Luna's voice pierced through Sailor Moon's panic, strong and passionate. Her student's fear was palpable, even on the computer monitor.

"R…right!" Her voice trembled as she shook her head. Luna was curt (insensitively so), but she wasn't wrong. _I chose to do this!_ The pretty guardian reminded herself as she solidified her stance once more. She took a deep breath and prepared.

Just as well, Murido was done politely waiting for her to get it together. The macabre royal dashed forward. The monkey-girl dodged out of the way only to take a back hand to her shoulder. It sent her bouncing across the stone the floor until she smacked into the wall. Moaning, she quickly scrambled back to her feet. She was all the way across the room. The princess was still turned away from her.

"My, my," she cooed mockingly before turning her head a full 360 degrees, her eyes hollow. "You certainly are resilient, aren't you? That would have broken a regular person's arm at the very least." Her lifeless eyes rolled around in their sockets. "Least stress test you more." Pungent pink beams shot from her irises and the blonde squealed as she dashed away from them. She ran up the wall and onto the ceiling as the beam sliced through structure behind her. The puppet finally stopped its assault as to not bring down her castle on top of her.

Her opponent dropped down behind her and landed a blow to the back of her head before she could turn around. Neither of them moved, the rabbit's fist remained in place for a moment before she drew it back and hissed in pain, "Damn it!" A dull ache throbbed in her knuckles.

Murido turned her head and then her body. "How cute, but disappointing." The false royal gave a sickening laugh, like someone trying to cackle while they had hiccups. Her free hand stretched out like a snake and seized Usagi by her throat.

"Aaagh!" The girl gagged and she tried in vain to kick her way out of the demon's grasp. She may as well have been kicking a brick wall. Just how strong was this freak!? It felt like its gross aura was spreading from its fingers all over Sailor Moon's skin!

"Maybe a pure dose of my dream mist will calm you down," the pink-haired abomination suggested as her mouth-hatch dropped open to reveal a spritzer head that released a thick, crimson gas.

The teen's eyes watered as it seeped into her lungs. She struggled even harder as her world blurred out of focus. The destroyed ceiling melted into a perfectly blue sky and a drab hall became a lush, green forest. Her muscles uncoiled as she was she took in her peaceful surroundings. The air was pure once again. Murido was no longer holding her by the throat. Wait, why had she been worried again? And who was Murido? The Dream Princess was right in front of her, so who cared? Usagi smiled at her and bowed, "My lady…"

"My loyal subject," the princess curtsied in response. Her smile was flawless as well as her lute-like voice. "You deserve a reward for your bravery." She was suddenly holding a crown of flowers. "Here!" She presented it proudly to the brave Senshi.

Sailor Moon reached out to take it gratefully-

"Usagi!" Luna's voice snapped everything back into its proper perspective just a bit too late. The flower crown had transformed into a snake and Usagi felt its fangs stab into her arm. The pretty guardian jumped back from the princess.

Murido's disturbing visage became clear once again. "Ho ho ho!" The fiend giggled brokenly. "Too little, too late."

The super hero-in-training dropped her knees as searing pain lanced her bitten arm. She struggled to feel her fingers, a cold numbness following the burn.

"You have about five minutes until the venom turns you into stone like that snake," she pointed at the petrified serpent on the ground.

"N-no way!" Usagi cried as she began to sweat and her heart began to thunder inside her chest. Was this gonna be it for her? Death was literally creeping through her veins and her life was now on a timer. It was past the point where she should have been screaming and crying to go home. Part of her earnestly wanted to…yet-

"Dammit," her mentor swore at her. "So much for not having to save you! I'm coming to your location!"

"No!" Usagi said decisively.

"'No'!? What do you mean 'no'!?" Came a yowling reply.

The blonde licked her dried lips and chuckled. "I mean," she stressed with a wry smile, "I'm feeling something in my gut." She exhaled. "This looks bad, but I think I'm excited. I feel something stirring in me and it ain't just the venom. Now I _have_ to finish this!" She stood up, letting her poisoned arm hang at her side.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am," the heroine admitted to Luna's and her own shock.

"Then finish it, _fast!_ " the skinwalker ordered, urgently. How many times was she going to flip between cowardly and courageous?

Meanwhile, Murido simply wandered if her prey had gone insane from the toxins. Who the hell was she talking to and what did she think she was doing. "Are you still thinking about fighting me after what I just told you?"

Usagi gave her a genuine grin, "You betcha!" She quickly stuck out a finger at the creature and shot out a ki beam that the fiend deftly avoided before snaking out her arm again and grabbing her foe's like a lasso. She smashed the guardian upwards through the ceiling and then pulled her back down to slam through the floor.

Sailor Moon went crashing down through the layers of the castle. She painfully ended up in the main foyer. Everything hurt and creaked. Her ears were ringing as she stood up. _Note to self: get serious!_ Ignoring her new set of scrapes and bruises, she focused her new ki sense. She could feel that Murido was still lurking above, probably wondering if she was dead already. Taking the time given, she tried flexing her poisoned arm. Her fingers wouldn't even move anymore; she had to think of something soon! Lost any better idea, she dashed up the same way she went down in a streak of blue energy. Her knee bashed into the puppet princess' chin before put distance between them again.

The nightmare fiend's head was brutally snapped upwards but she crunched it back into place easily enough. "You frightened me," she said listlessly. When her arm came lashing forward again, Usagi evaded and bashed her way through a nearby wall and went running down the hall.

"What are you doing!?" Luna scolded. If you were gonna run, you should have done it earlier!"

"Hush!" Her student hissed irritably. "I have a theory so just sit tight!"

"Do remember that you're on a timer, okay?" The skinwalker fretted openly.

"Trust me, I know!" Her blue eyes looked at the stone shell creeping up to her elbow. Turning a corner, she ducked into the closest room. She hunkered down in the corner as she felt Murido's ki approaching slowly. She must have not felt very threatened.

"Kid, tell me what you're up to right now!" Luna demanded. "I might be able to help this go faster if you clue me in," she reasoned.

Now that she had shelter for the moment, Sailor Moon decided it would be okay to talk. If she was correct, Murido wouldn't find her for at least a few more minutes. "Luna, you said this brooch of mine could hide my ki from the enemy, yeah?" It was something that she vaguely acknowledged at the time.

"Yes," her teacher confirmed. "The enemy also has the same advantage through their magic, I couldn't sense anything at all until that thing transformed." A hint of shame entered her voice. "That's why my search has been so slow."

"So, that explains why she said I 'frightened' her…" The teen mused.

"Yes, but how does that help you?"

"When we were touching, I felt something: the energy of others and lots of it!"

A dark light bulb went off in Luna's head, "That must be the energy of the people that went missing." A growl rumbled in her chest. "They must be collecting it, but why?"

"Who knows?" Usagi shrugged. "But I'll tell you something else I noticed. This whole time, she's been attacking me with her left arm. She's keep her right arm close to her this entire time. I don't think she wants that apple getting away from her."

"It must be what she's using to compile stolen energy into her own!" Luna came the same conclusion her pupil did.

"She's almost here!" Usagi acknowledged before springing into action. She quickly crashed through the walls again and caught the monstrosity off guard with a kick to the side of her head. From their she dashed away towards a window. Since her earlier attack had little to no effect, Murido recovered quickly. Quickly enough to headbutt into Usagi's back and launch her outside into the park where her body made an indention in the top the merry-go-round.

She dislodged herself from the device and as the monster princess landed in front her. Every part of Sailor Moon's body ached or burned. Her uniform was torn up very badly and she noticed that some blood was in her eye. She could taste and smell copper, too. The stone had made it up to her shoulder. Luna made a distressed grunt in her brooch. _Gotta finish this!_ If she could just get the demon to swing at her one more time…

"I'm already getting bored," Murido said dully. "It's time to say goodnight."

Usagi spat out a bloody wad to the side, "If you can, Betty Spaghetti!"

Sure enough, the demonic princess slung out her left arm and the blonde's adrenaline kicked in. She dodged to the side but grabbed onto the wooden forearm with her remaining hand and leg.

"Let go!" The pink haired terror howled. Lashing her appendage wildly to dislodge her foe. She tried slamming the girl into whatever she could but she kept on adjusting her position to avoid harm. All the while, she was whooping and hollering with glee.

"Woohoo! Rodeo! Ride 'em cowgirl!"

"That's it!" Murido growled before she rapidly retracted her arm. "Get over here!"

"With pleasure!" Usagi shouted triumphantly. As soon as she was pulled into a decent range, the blonde released her and used the momentum and power to slam her head into her opponent's. The sound of wood cracking let her know she hit her mark. She fell in front of the monster who began to spasm and convulse from shock. In doing so, she ended up dropping the apple which the heroine quickly snapped up despite her blurred vision and explosive migraine.

"Yaah!" With a roar, she crushed the accursed fruit and instantly felt Murido's power drop like a rock. Before the fiend could even collect herself enough to scream in protest, Usagi punted her wooden head into pieces. Her body then disintegrated of its own merit.

Her body was battered and her breathing was shallow, but the guardian was alive. And her arm was no longer stone. Both glee and exhaustion made her laugh as she passed out on the ground, victorious and spent.

Not too long after that, Luna showed up to collect. She'd approach the park a while ago but had stayed at a distance away to let Usagi prove herself. The shifter was simply glad it didn't prove to be a mistake. Her arms carefully scooped up her protégé. "You had me worried, kid. But you did it! And with only half your strength to boot!" The sound of police sirens approaching signaled her to leave. Just as well, she'd already destroyed any captured surveillance footage out of caution. As she faded into the shadows, she thought about what would come next.

 _Usagi, you're the one. There's no way to doubt that anymore. Still, I'd be a fool to have you continue to fight alone. I hope we find the other Senshi soon…_

She stole glance at her broken pupil. It wasn't good but wasn't anything a night in the rejuvenation tank wouldn't fix. Ugh…

Hopefully they wouldn't have to wait to long for another guardian to appear.

* * *

 **?**

"Murido has been destroyed!?" Queen Beryl nearly gasped, her red eyes rife with shock.

The blonde man before her, Jadeite, was none too pleased himself. "It would appear so," he growled. The princess had been one of his favorite minions.

Beryl bared her fangs, "Someone has actually dared to oppose us? Who would be so foolish!?"

"I do not know," Jadeite admitted sourly. "She was able to hide her power from us. But I do know that her name is Sailor Moon." He sneered at the name that would undoubtedly prove the bain of their existence. _To be able to destroy one of our soldiers…what is she?_

"I see," Queen Beryl growled. "Then make it a point to weed this 'Sailor Moon' out."

"Of course, my queen."

* * *

 **And that is Usagi's first battle! It's not perfect but I did what I thought was best. I hope I did alright in making Luna a bit Piccolo-esque. How did like my introduction to Ami? Let me know, would you? As always, I appreciate it.**

 **READ and REVIEW to help me keep this going smoothly plz**

 **Other than that, thank you for just clicking on my story!**

 **Next time: Tick, Tock! It's A Matter of Time!**


	8. Tick Tock

**A/N: I don't own Dragonball or Sailor Moon. I'm pretty sure you already know this**

* * *

 **Tick Tock! A Biological Clock?**

Luna looked contemplatively at the tank with Usagi floating inside of it. The rejuvenation tank was one of the Moon Kingdom's greatest creations. Second only to the Queen and Princess. The mysterious formula inside hastened and fortified the healing process. The blonde would be back in top condition as soon as it was done. The shapeshifter was just sorry they had to use it so soon.

As the teen's hair floated within the viscous healing substance and she breathed into her respirator mask, her mentor had was left to consider something…troublesome. Usagi's ki was abnormal and it wasn't just because she was a Senshi. It was different from a biological stand point, not a spiritual one. The blonde's energy didn't match the feeling of an average human's. It was noticeable since they met but the skinwalker chose to let it go. That was until she undressed the blonde to put her the tank and found that the 'human' had a tail. In any other context, she would have dismissed it as a deformity, but paired with the (startling) ki anomaly- _I feel positive that this girl is an alien._

It made too much since for Luna to cast the thought aside. Usagi's strength was above where she could expect it to be so soon after her awakening. Had the idiot not went in with her power clipped, she wouldn't have ended up in the state she did. She swallowed nervously as something dawned on her; maybe it was best that she didn't always have access to her full power. If she really was from another world like Luna thought, there was not telling what her true loyalties were.

 _This is unbelievable; when did I get this fearful? She's just a child…even if she's from another world._ It wasn't as if the blonde's personality had suddenly changed at all. Only her teacher's perception had. Besides, was the girl even aware that she was an alien? Well, if she didn't, Luna would have to bring up the possibility to her as soon as she was healed.

*Ding*

Which was apparently right now. She hesitantly got up to turn off the tank and lifted the hatch once it was drained. She gingerly removed the breathing apparatus from her face and shook her a little. "Usagi…Usagi…wake up…"

"Ehm…chicken and waffles…?" She muttered as her eyes slowly but surely creaked open. She looked around as if expecting the treat to be there.

Of course breakfast would be her first thought when she wakes up. Luna just rolled her eyes. "You're fine," she concluded as she backed away from the girl.

The blonde rubbed her eyes as she groaned, "Luna?" Her blue eyes focused as she looked around to get her bearings. "I'm back at the base…?" She acknowledged while she stood up unevenly. "And I'm wet." She looked over her own body, even turning her head to observe her own tail. "Hey little buddy!" Her lips smiled as she playfully wriggled her own rump.

Okay, now her mentor was starting to get a little uncomfortable. "Stop that," she ordered as her cheeks redden. "Where's your modesty?"

The teen merely looked back to her with a shrug, "I don't know, nakedness has never really bothered me." Her arms crossed as she put a finger to her chin in thought. Her stance on it hadn't changed in the slightest since she was little. She shrugged again. "Go figure." She retrieved her clothes from the table, as per Luna's instruction. "By the way," she slipped her head through the neck hole of her shirt, "where's my Senshi outfit?"

"Where it always is," Luna said as she handed her the brooch. The teen scratched her cheek.

"Oh, right!" She clipped the little tool back onto her bow with a silly grin. "So," she put her hands behind her back as stretched herself, "how long was I out?"

"Well it's the middle of the day so…" Luna did the calculation in her head, "…14 hours."

Usagi's eyes widened in shock as she began to sweat. "Oh, my god!" She rubbed her hair madly. "My copy's probably freaking out by now! She's never been on her own this long!" She recomposed herself as considered something. "But she should be at school right now…which means I can't risk getting to her. Too many people to see…" She pushed her fingers together, at a crossroad. she folded her hands and pleaded with Luna, eyes shimmering. "So, can I stay here until the coast is clear? Pretty please?"

The cat-lady gave her the perfect deadpanned, "It's not as if you could leave right this minute anyway. There's a busy arcade filled with people above us. You can't just appear out of the floor like Houdini. We'd be exposed immediately."

Usagi nodded, almost absentmindedly. As if she'd already lost interest in the topic.

Luna scoffed, not letting it get to her. There were more important things to discuss, "I wish to talk to you about your fight anyhow."

"Oh yeah," the teen said with a gasp. "I got beat up, didn't I?" She'd almost forgotten why she was in the tank to begin with. "Speaking of which," she turned around to the contraption she just stepped out of and pointed, "when did we get that?"

"It's always been here."

The younger girl frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The older woman hissed before she demanded that the girl focus. "I'm trying to debrief you!" She flattened her hair back out and got straight to the point. "I want to know what got into you when you were facing that monstrosity."

"Hm?" Usagi tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I thought you had been swallowed up by cowardice and were about to crash and burn." She frowned deeply at how much worse the outcome could have been, but quickly shook it away. "And then, you pulled yourself up by your boot straps and easily found answers to questions I wouldn't have thought to ask…" A finger traveled up to her lip. "You even learned ki sensing in one broad stroke; like a prodigy."

"You don't have to say it like your so stunned!" The 14-year-old pouted, feeling a little insulted. It's not like she had no brain at all! She calmed herself with an exhale. "Anyway, I don't know what to tell you. I just…had to win! My blood went all…bubbly." She finished the thought with a wiggle of her fingers. "That's all I know."

"I see…" That was disconcerting, but it semi-confirmed what the shifter suspected.

Her young compatriot was somewhat ahead of her on the issue. "Now I have a question for you," the Senshi said as she pointed to the dark-haired woman. "How come you haven't asked me about my tail?" She would have thought it'd be worth mentioning, even if Luna had one herself.

Pink eyes turned grim. The change in demeanor spooked Usagi a bit.

"Since you broached the subject, I have a thought I need to share with you."

…

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"This isn't funny," the sorceress growled. Then again, she didn't think it would be easy to get through to the girl.

"I beg to differ!" Usagi laughed and guffawed. "You think I'm an alien!" Her eyes began to water as she bellowed with laughter. "Next, your gonna tell me I have to phone home!"

"Oh sure," the cat's tail flicked in annoyance, "deflect me with humor."

"I'm sorry…aha! It's just the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you is all." She wiped away a tear as she settled down. "I mean just look at me." She held out her arms to be easily examined. "I don't have big eyes or green skin, now do I?"

"That's not the point," Luna shook her head. "Your ki signature stands apart from everybody else's on this planet. It's like it flows differently." Ugh, she wished this was less difficult to explain.

"So? I've been a little strange my whole life." Her master still looked deeply uncertain. It a pissed her off a bit. "Seriously, my tail's just a beautiful deformity. Don't make a big deal out of it!"

The older of two sighed. If Usagi wished not to believe her, it couldn't be helped. It was like she was convinced of her birth here. In which case, Luna couldn't blame her for being opposed to the idea. If the little ditz wasn't ready to believe her yet, there was nothing to be done about it. Overall, it didn't matter so long as the rabbit did her job. Or at least that's what the sorceress wanted to believe. Yet, the unease still clinched tightly at her guts. "As you wish."

* * *

After failing to convince Usagi of her unusual heritage, Luna suggested the teen take the week off as reward for a job well done. The girl happily agreed, and so she decided to go with Ami and Makoto to the mall on Sunday. She could finally spend quality time with her Mako again and genuinely get to know the girl genius. _Time to let everything flow off my shoulders!_

Ami gasped softly,"I've never seen so many people in one place."

"Is this really your first time doing something like this, Ami?" Makoto asked with a kind smile.

"Yes," the bluenette nodded. "I've always put most of my time into studying."

"Don't even think of studying!" Usagi commanded gleefully. "This where you let your hair down.

"Sorry," Ami's shoulder slumped.

"Don't apologize either," Mako said as she put a hand around the girl's shoulder. Her blonde friend suddenly felt weird a pang in her chest. She managed to shrug it off, but it felt strange; that had never happened before. Ignoring it, she simply followed her friends for their day of debauchery.

They spent the whole day jumping from store to store, trying on random clothing, looking at random books. As figured, Mako almost went broke trying to feed Usagi at lunch and Ami was amazed that it was physically possible for any stomach to hold that much nourishment. Even if it was her second time to see it. The girl's bento had been utterly ridiculous. Out of concern, the top student spoke with the tall girl about it as the blonde ate.

"Does she usually eat like this?" Ami whispered to her new friend.

Makoto smiled wistfully as her eyes stayed on her longtime pal. "Yep," she chuckled quietly. "If she doesn't eat like this, you know something's wrong." Even if the girl was sick, she'd still try to eat the same voracious amount. The brunette couldn't remember a time she'd ever actually seen the other teen vomit.

"That's…" the genius trailed off to choose her words carefully, "Impressive."

Green eyes gave her a knowing look, "You mean 'freaky?"

Blue eyes looked away as there owner blushed, "There's nothing wrong with a little uniqueness!" She rubbed her arm nervously. The prodigy wasn't judgmental at all; she knew what it felt like to be on the wrong end of that mindset.

"You sorta sound like her," Mako giggled as she put her hand over Ami's, offering reassurance. "Relax, Ami-chan." She talked in a smooth tone. "We're all safe here." She swore she heard Usagi's slurping slow down for a minute, but when she looked over, the monkey girl was still eating at the same beastly rhythm that she was before.

Ami just flushed deeper and offered a quiet, "Thank You." Once Usagi was finished, they continued their adventure.

Usagi kept getting those weird chest pangs whenever the bluenette and brunette drew close to each other or touched. Every time that happened, the blonde would automatically draw close to Makoto for a hug, which her friend would never reject. It was like she was possessed or something. In which case, she was at a loss of what to do. She had a feeling that it wouldn't help her to seek out a doctor. Her brain told her that this wasn't an average part of puberty anyway. Yet, she couldn't allow Luna's alien-talk to hold water. There was just no way it was true! No, she was just a weirdo like usual. Sigh. Oi, was she cursed to keep getting stranger or what?

In the bookstore, Mako was impressed with Ami's choice of literature while the blonde couldn't help but be slightly repulsed by it. How did you read something with no pictures!? Gross! Ami's thoughts on Manga held the same distaste and Makoto simply chuckled at them both. Still, they went about their time joyfully and without much incident.

At the end of the day, they passed a strange clock shop where the rabbit encountered a…unique alarm clock. One that resembled the cat form of a certain someone she knew. Mako bought it with haste, saying that it would lessen the burden of trying to wake Usagi up in the morning. The latter happily acquiesced, unwilling to deny the truth.

Little did they know; this wakeup call would come at a price.

* * *

 **The Next Day~**

When Usagi woke up, she realized two things. One: Mako wasn't next to her, and two: it was noon. She could tell by the way the sun shone through her window. Normally, being late for school would be cause enough for her to panic, but something felt even more off. Her brunette friend was probably at school already so she didn't fret about her absence. What was screwy was the idea that Mako would leave without waking her up, which wasn't possible. No, something was up…and…was her room bigger than she remembered? It felt that way. She looked at her covered legs and found that the limb to blanket ratio was off by quite a bit. When she went to remove her blanket, she saw her hands. Her small, _childlike_ hands.

…

…

…

"Aaaahhhhhh!" As her ear-piercing shriek almost broke a window, Usagi flopped out of bed, not caring that smacked her face on the hardwood floor. She quickly sprang to her feet and ran to the bathroom. The medicine cabinet mirror was frustratingly higher than it us to be. The girl went to fetch the step stool she hadn't used since she was eight, before she remembered she could levitate upwards and did so. As she feared, her face was rounded and missing some age. Her eyes looked bigger in comparison to her face and her cheeks had more red tint to them. Her hair was short than it had been in six years, her pigtails now only reaching her shoulders. She was a _kid._

She opened her mouth to scream again but it felt as though her shock was already spent. Hadn't she fought a demonic-looking puppet last week? She ended up giving a frustrated sigh, "It figures!" Well, the only thing she was could do now was find Luna and hope that she could fix this.

And hope that this type of thing wouldn't be a trend.

* * *

 **A/N: No, I didn't pull things from GT. The idea was just something I wanted to do. The problem with O.G. Salior Moon's monster of the day formula was that villians weren't always used to their full affect. I want to negate that just a little with the baddies that I'm somewhat found of. Also, you'll probably notice a couple DBZ Abridged references by now. If you clicked on this fic and haven't checked them out yet, what's wrong with you!? But I digress; Our rabbit is starting to feel the effects of her Saiyan blood, bonding especially**

 **As always, just getting the time of day from you guys is appreciated. And if you can,** **Read AND Review.** **All feedback given in a tasteful manner will be considered to some degree. Lastly, if you're wondering why I write in bite-sized chunks mostly, it's cuz it's just easier for me that way.**

 **But I've keep you long enough, see you guys next time!**


End file.
